Being you and ME
by Lupalover101
Summary: Fist she woke to see herself, her male self, then the allies burst in, Kiku being mischevious and sex to last a lifetime. Pretty much PWP. no plot no matter how hard you squint!


Being You and Me

A/N: This is a requested fic from DA, there is selfcest, language, and copius amounts of smut!

Rubbing her eyes Kayden let her dark hair fall over her red eye a moment before pulling it back again. This had to be some twisted joke, there was no other way to explain it. Standing in front of her with short hair and long bangs, a black collar identical to hers, and eyes that matched hers perfectly was a guy. He stood about a foot or two taller than her, but it was like looking into a genderbending nightmare.

"So what you're telling me is that you are Kayden, like me, but a guy." She asked for the fourth time.

Scoffing the boy her nodded curtly, fingering the collar around his neck as he refused to meet her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but you better start explaining bitch."gruffly the boy infront of her sent a glare her way.

Affronted Kayden was going to bitch him out when her front door burst open, a giant Blond standing in the doorway followed by a brown head and a black head of hair. The allies were here to save her! Shifting uncomfortably Male Kayden stared in awe at the three men.

"you've got to be fucking kidding me." He murmured, eyes wide.

"Vas ist going on here? Kayden?"

"What?"

"What?!"

Both Kayden's reacted to their names, shooting furitive glares at each other before looking away. This was not going to work.

"VE~! La mia bambina is also a bambino? Ludwig I don't-a understand. What's-a going on?"

Near tears Feliciano curled up behind Ludwig, his eyes partially open but refusing to meet either Kayden's eyes. Sighing heavily Ludwig stepped away, Kiku following close behind, his eyes studying both subjects closely.

"You morons gonna fucking stand there and stare at us all day or are you gonna figure something out?" male Kayden blurted out, an edge of panic in his otherwise cool voice.

Raising an eyebrow at him Ludwig stopped to look down at him, he was still taller than them. Bending slightly to eye them both Ludwig grunted and stepped back, an obvious gesture for Kiku to move forwards. Scrutinizing them in the same manner Kiku cocked his head and grinned a mischevious grin.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? The fuck is he smiling about?" panic clear in his voice now Kayden stepped back, slightly hiding behind female Kayden.

"Werr it seems dat dey are de same person, just… alternates. Ludwig-san, maybe dis courd work out?" smiling freely at Ludwig, Kiku motioned with his head towards the two, now confused, genderbends.

Immediately grinning Ludwig gave a curt nod, and stepped towards Female Kayden, a thought crossing his mind. Tugging at Feliciano the German whispered in his ear, the Italian nodding happily as he strut forwards.

"You, bambina, I will-a call you Kiki, and-a the other one shall-a stay Kayden. So we don't get-a confused si?"

Before you could answer he flicked the strap on Kiki's collar, said item falling to the floor. Gasping Kiki felt a small blush creeping across her cheeks when Kayden was suddenly thrust against her. Getting their footing they both looked up, embarrassment in their eyes. The allies were surrounding them, hunger in their eyes.

"Ve vant you to kiss her. Make her feel gut." Ludwig barked, eyes trained on the both of them, waiting for them to move.

"Are you telling me that you want us to fuck? Is that what this is about?"Kayden said incredulously, his body betraying him as it reacted to the thought.

Nodding Ludwig continued to watch, waiting eagerly for them to move. Turning towards Kiki, Kayden checked her out. The blush that had started at her cheeks went down to that soft neck the collar obstructed. Swallowing thickly he thought about how fucking wrong this was, how crazy this was to even be happening in the first place. Taking a good look at his female self he decided on the spot that he did not give a flying fuck.

Her eyes were like his, but they were soft. Lips soft pink and so yummy looking. Pants getting tighter by the minute Kayden finally moved, his lips crashing to hers in a dominant manner. Kissing her deeply Kayden ignored the fact that there were three other guys in the room, instead concentrating on those soft lips, the slight moan that came from her giving him access to that delicious mouth.

Delving in Kayden darted his tongue everywhere, tasting and memorizing this once in a lifetime opportunity. Sucking her lip into his mouth Kayden gently bit at it, his hands pulling her hips closer to his so he could grind his painful erection against her. Breaking apart for air, they both panted, pupils dilated in arousal as they eye fucked. Dropping his head to her neck Kayden knew exactly where to bite and suck, the effect immediate as Kiki moaned loudly and thrust against him.

A louder moan broke their moment. Looking back they saw Ludwig and Feliciano with their pants undone, hands working furiously at their large cocks while Kiku palmed himself through his pants. Blushing to the roots of her hair Kiki pushed away from Kayden, a disappointed groan leaving him. Although he shut up immediately when he saw her drop to her knees in front of the German and Italian men, hands rubbing roughly against their cocks as her tongue came out to tease the heated skin.

This couldn't be happening, Kiki was on her knees with her lovers, her genderbend watching quietly as she began to suck Ludwig off. Moaning around his cock when he wrapped hands in his hair, she prepared herself for what was coming. Sure enough Ludwig began to fuck her mouth, his hips stuttering against her mouth as she sucked and licked the appendage in her mouth.

One hand working Ludwig as the other worked Feliciano, Kiki was in heaven. She lived for this, for being their little whore, and having the male version of herself watching suck on these thick cocks was even more of a turn on. Pulling back for some air she switched to Feliciano, sucking him down as he fucked her throat. Spreading her legs Kiki tried to balance on the floor, knees holding up her weight as she had to reach a little higher for their cocks.

A swift lick to her core had Kiki moaning around feliciano's cock. She had forgotten about Kiku, the asian man eating her out beneath her skirt as she sucked and licked at the two cocks in front of her.

"Zat's enough, whore. Go to Kiku und suck his cock, but your ass is mine."

Stripping himself of his shirt Ludwig growled at her, Roughly pushing her down against Kiku who had moved back slightly, his shirt and pants already gone. Looking up she saw Ludwig dropping his pants, and Feliciano hovering behind him, clothes already gone as he moved in as well. An unknown pair of hands slipped her shirt off, Kayden was already shirtless and his pants were undone as he helped undress her.

He was really doing this, he was going to fuck his female self along with three other guys, who have obviously done this before. Watching the German man push her down was a huge turn on, the pleasure shooting down his spine at the sight. Finally naked he watched as the German flipped her on her stomach, the Asian man sitting in front of her as she sucked him off. Without warning the German slid himself inside of her ass, no prep at all.

"Mein gott, your alvays so tight. Unghhh." His voice was gravel as he slowly started to pound into her.

Surpised Kayden watched as Kiki moaned around the other's cock, her hips jutting backwards to meet the other. A small whimper caught his attention as he looked up to see the Italian jerking himself, sliding his body beneath hers.

"Are-a your eady bambina?"

Letting go of the Asian man's cock with a dirty pop Kiki managed to speak, her voice rough.

"Oh god Feli yes!, p-please, oh please fuck me!"

He needed no other confirmation than that, Sliding into her gently the Italian start to thrust upwards. His movements were so much more gentle than the German's, whose thrusts were driving her onto the Italian with a nearly brutal force. Kneeling next to the three Kayden began to kiss down her back, teeth biting soft flesh as he made his way back to her neck. Nipping as kissing the skin, Kayden gasped when he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock.

"Fu-Fuck I want to taste."

"Ja Kayden, let the slut taste your filthy cock."

Coming closer Kayden let Kiki lead his cock to her mouth. Her tongue came out quikly, licking the tip and bringing the head into her mouth, sucking hard. Groaning loudly KAyden felt his eyes roll back in his head as his hips thrust forward.

"Godsfuck, s-so fucking good. Shit." Groaning out Kayden curled over her, hands holding her head as he fucked Kiki's mouth.

A few more hard thrusts and the German man slammed into her ass, a loud moan vibrating down Kayden's cock. Panting the German sat back, cock slipping from her ass, still impressive even when limp. A sudden slap rent the air between them, the Italian man still fucking into her as he licked and bit at her breasts.

"Hold in mein cum, whore, vhile Kiku fucks you. If you drop even a single drop you vill be punished."

Nodding eagerly Kiki popped Kayden's cock from her mouth, eyes nearly black with lust as she panted and watched the Asian man, Kiku, ram into her ass. Giving a loud shout Kiki trembled, her arms nearly giving out with her orgasm. Groaning both the Italian and the Asian man began to fuck her harder, her mouth closing around Kaydne's cock again to suck and lick harshly, head bobbing quickly as she deep throated him.

Good fucking lord in heaven, Kiki didn't know what was better. The thick, hot cock in her mouth or the fact that Kiku was being so aggressive, his thrusts pounding her into Feliciano who was abusing her breasts. Feliciano had started softly, his hips rolling against hers softly as Ludwig fucked her hard. Now he was speeding up his thrusts, hips bruising hers as he dug his fingers into her hips and slammed hed down onto his dick.

Popping off of Kayden's cock, Kiki panted, her world nearly fading as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Her overly sensitive body didn't know how to cope with all of the attention it was getting. Gasping she rolled her hips and bucked, head swimming as she gave herself to these men.

"Ve~.. s-so close. Ah ah, gonna cc-ccum. Mi bambina!"

Slamming painfully into her Feliciano came hard, his hips stuttering as he emptied inside of her. Gasping Kayden tried to hold his cum in, Ludwig's words still in her mind even after everything else has flown out of the window. Stilling long enough for Feliciano to move away and lay limply on the floor, Kiku brought her backwards onto his hips, pounding into her as he neared his own orgasm.

"Fuck Kiku, Jesus, please! Harder!"

Grunting Kiku picked up the pace, his slamming abusively into her ass as she bounced helplessly on top of him. Suddenly she screamed, her second orgasm hitting her by surprise.

Chuckling Ludwig watched his little cum whore come apart on top of one of his best friends, his cock giving an interested twitch, but he decided to ignore it. A loud gasp from Kiku signaled his end, hips ramming into her tight ass as he came hard. Panting Kiku pushed Kiki off, her limp body falling to the floor as she gasped and panted.

Eyeing her Ludwig was going to turn when he noticed Kayden still hadn't busted a nut. Grinning he pulled his little whore up, showing her off to the other man.

"Komen heir. I vant you to fuck her here on zhe ccouch."

Nodding Kayden leapt onto the couch, pulling the still panting girl on top of him. Straddling him Kiki licked her lush lips, body still humming and fighting to get into control. Without warning Kayden shoved is cock into her pussy, the tightness surprising him after all that's happened. Groaning he began to pound into her. Fucking her was bliss, her tight walls nearly sucking his cock into her warmth, pliant body ready to be handled roughly by him.

Sweat slid beneath his collar as he switched positions to where he was ontop of her, her back against the couch cushions. Finally able to move freely, Kayden began to abuse the woman beneath him, slips slamming down at an unhealthy pace, cock hitting all the right places as he delved into her sweet warmth.

He could feel his balls tightening, the pleasure too much as he slammed into Kiki, her body wrapped around his now that she's had a chance to catch her breath. Slamming into her a few more times he felt her walls clench around him, the sweet pull on his cock enough to pull him over the edge. With a loud shout he came, stars behind his eyes as he slumped against his other half.

Panting and trying to breath Kayden finally slid out of Kiki, her body so inviting as it squeezed his dick on the way out. Sitting up he went to get his clothes, leaving a totally satisfied woman behind him.

She couldn't even think about moving. Her body was in its own world, drowning in the pleasure that had been given to her over and over again by these wonderful men. Her eyelids were heavy as her body began to relax, a warmth around her ass making her open her eyes. Standing above her was a fully dressed Ludwig, a sweet yet dominating look in his eyes as he roved his gaze over her body. Tutting he came closer to her.

"You spilled lieben. Now you vill have to be punished. But zhat can vait for anozer day."

Kissing her forehead Ludwig rose and walked away. Next was Feliciano, a giant smile on his face as he waved his goodbye. Lastly there was Kiku, his smile small and mischevious as he came close to her ear.

"I had fun fucking you, you rittle cock srut. Dat tight ass wirl be mine tomorrow."

With a quick nip to her neck he rose and walked away, head and shoulders slightly hunched in an innocent way, no one knowing any better about what happened before.

"so I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it was… Catch you later you little slut, save some room for my cock for next time."

Leaving Kiki on the couch, naked and cum coming out of her body, Kayden decided to go to bed. Climbing the stairs to find a room he smiled. Maybe England's magic wasn't as bad as he first thought. Now to see how he could bring his findings to his own world.


End file.
